


A Common Trait

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: LotR Drabbles [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Other, Rambling, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Elrond meets the dwarves. And, apparently, a halfling.





	

For a moment, Elrond startled. Upon closer inspection, this company of dwarves contained one member that did not fit. Clean-shaven, and much smaller than the rest, was what appeared to be a child. Yet, there was age within his eyes and a sureness in his step that no child carried. 

Halfling. 

The word lingered in his mind as he offered them shelter, his eyes straying to slightly pointed ears, to unprotected feet. The dwarves went willingly to the call of food, as did this Bilbo, but where the dwarves kept suspicious eyes upon the elves around them, the hobbit let wide eyes roam the valley, wonder obvious on an open face.

Halfling.

Elrond was drawn away, matters of darkness and evil preoccupying his thoughts, and yet the little one still pulled upon his attention. He did not have the presence of Thorin Oakenshield, so confident and bold, but Bilbo had an equally considerable air about him, though much subtler and cautious. 

Halfling.

There was something he could not place about the hobbit, something that eluded his grasp. They spoke. Elrond was surprised by quick wit, though softened by awe. With a clasp to the shoulder, he left, an invitation he had not initially intended to make still floating in the space between them.

Halfling.

He could not help but to smile as he walked away. Those eyes contained innocence, but there was also resilience and dedication, a will to finish what was already begun. Stubbornness.  
Maybe this Halfling, so far from home, fit into this strange company better than even he himself could discern.  



End file.
